


A Different Kind of Fireplace

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [9]
Category: Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film), octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Dorks in Love, Fireplaces, Multi, OT3, Octopunk Advent, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: Imagine being able to afford a fireplace. Unrealistic.
Relationships: Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths)
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 2





	A Different Kind of Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Fireplaces

Jared, Seth, and Mag may not have a fireplace to hang their stockings over, but that wasn’t going to stop them from putting them up. They debated on the best way to make a fake fireplace that didn’t involve actual fire. So, they immediately threw out all of Seth’s ideas.

They eventually settled on making their own fire out of craft paper, as silly as that was. Mag was pretty crafty, so she made little strips of red and orange paper and managed to get them to stick up straight. Sure, it was tiny, and it wasn’t very practical, but it was cute.

So they put their tiny handmade paper fire down by the wall, and they hung their stockings over it. The stockings were comically large in comparison to the fire, something that they hadn’t thought about when making it, but they didn’t care. It made the whole situation just a little bit funnier. 

Fireplaces are overrated anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> We are going to ignore that this one is so short ahahaha-


End file.
